


Emptiness within

by Severiner



Category: Transformers Amarda
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of reserection, POV First Person, Spoilers, discovered love, musings, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Megatron's musings through parts of the Unicron Trilogy.</p>
<p>Spoiler alert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness within

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers alert if you have not see Miracle and do not wish to have parts spoilered then do not read.

`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`

I am finally rid of him; Optimus Prime is gone, destroyed by his own foolish actions.  
He gave himself to protecting a planet full of pathetic organics and his precious Autobots.  
I should be feeling overjoyed, ecstatic even, yet all I am feeling is empty.  
May be it is just because it was not by my hand directly, no it is something else.  
But what, why am I feeling like this, what am I even feeling?  
This is a set back the Autobots may never fully recover from, if I give them time to recover at all.  
I don’t feel like blasting them though.  
I don’t feel like doing much at all.  
What is wrong with me?  
The moment keeps replaying in my processors, I feel no joy only emptiness.

 

The Autobots are chasing us, well let them.  
They are nothing without Prime.  
Why do I feel like I too am nothing without Prime?  
Where did that thought even come from?  
Yet it feels true.  
What am I left without Prime?  
I have the Hydra-cannon.  
I have my Decepticons.  
Soon I will have Cybertron.  
Why does that feel like it is not enough?

 

How is this even possible?  
He was dead!  
Not even scrap, he was dust!  
Yet he is back.  
I should be feeling angry.  
Yet I am feeling... Happy?  
Why would I feel happy at my nemesis’s return?  
I feel like I have a purpose again.  
That empty space is still aching though, what does it want?  
It could not, I cannot, I... I want Prime?

 

I understand now.  
Whenever we fought I wanted to be close to him, so I fought him.  
All those times I could have ended it, yet I did not.  
That empty place still aches.  
It has always been there.  
I just never noticed.  
But now I know how to fill it.  
Nothing in this universe will prevent me from getting what I want.  
What I need.  
Optimus Prime will be mine.


End file.
